On The Other Side
by Avalido
Summary: They all felt it. The moment he died. Ichigo dies in a tragic train accident a few months after defeating Ginju. Despite their sorrow, Soul Society prepares to welcome their friend and comrade to his new existence as a full fledge soul reaper. The problem is that Ichigo does not appear. In fact, he is not to be found in either Soul Society, The World of The Living or Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**On The Other Side**

 **Part 1**

They all felt it. Captains, lieutenants and soul reapers all paused. There was a sizzle in the air and they felt something tug at their very core. Rukia was in the middle of practicing her kido when something within her seemed to snap. She lowered her arm and glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place yet she felt as if something important had happened that very moment. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, trying to determine where the feeling came from.

There were no strange spiritual pressures in the area, no sounds or smells that didn't belong. Finding no outwards signs that anything was wrong, she turned her attention inwards. Her spirit energy was normal, flowing through her body at a steady pace. Sode no Shirayuki was her usual self, pressing gently against her mind. Yet the zanpaktou had clearly sensed that something was amiss too.

Despite everything being normal, Rukia's chest felt heavy, as if a great force was pressing down on her. She was surprised when she felt something wet on her cheek, and raised her hand to swipe it away.

Why was she crying? What was this terrible feeling that had taken place in her heart?

"Rukia?" Her long-time friend Renji said. The tall redhead had been in the near vicinity when he too had felt the strange sensation of losing something very important. He had sensed her nearby and immediately rushed to her side, worried that perhaps she was the reason he was feeling like this.

But his petite friend seemed fine, except for the fact that she was crying.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked again and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Renji," she replied. "But something is wrong," she continued and turned her gaze towards the Seireitei. The city appeared calm and serene on the outside, yet there was a feeling of apprehension surrounding it, as if it was holding its breath.

"Come, we need to find out what is going on," she said. Renji nodded and they both took off, using flash step as they speed forward. As they ran through the different division barracks, they became even more aware that something was truly wrong in the city.

Some soul reapers appeared confused as they stared absentmindedly ahead of themselves. Others would mumble to themselves and clutching the front of their uniforms. Rukia's worry increased.

 _What could have happened to cause such a reaction? s_ he wondered. The heavy feeling in her heart only increased the deeper into the Seireitei they moved. She suddenly sensed a familiar presence ahead of them.

"Brother!" She called and rushed forward.

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division, turned slightly when he heard Rukia call out.

"Captain, what is going on?" Renji asked when they caught up to him. Byakuya sent them both a cool look. Neither of them seemed hurt, so this strange feeling in his chest wasn't because of them. Not that he believed anyone would be foolish enough to attack either Rukia or Renji. Both were skilled and powerful fighters, but more importantly, they both belonged to him in some way. Rukia was his family and Renji his lieutenant and friend. To hurt them would only ignite a terrible fury and ensure certain death. No, none in the Soul Society would be stupid enough to hurt them while he was here.

"I'm not sure," he said and began walking. "The Captain Commander has called a captain's meeting to find out what is affecting us all. So far, it seems most of the Seireitei is under some sort of influence."

Rukia was about to ask another question when a loud bell tolled once. Byakuya turned away from them.

"I must go. You will both wait here until you are called upon," he said and disappeared before either could protest. Rukia and Renji both frowned. They wanted to know what was going on, but they didn't dare eavesdrop on the meeting in case they were discovered. The consequences would not be pleasant.

Instead, they opted to wait as close to the captains' meeting hall as they dared. They were soon joined by other lieutenants.

"He guys, do you know what is going on?" They looked up and spotted Rangiku and Shuhei walking towards them.

"No idea, but whatever it is, its powerful," Renji said.

"Yeah, my chest hurts and not because of my boobs," Rangiku said. Such a response would normally have been said in a teasing tone, especially if her captain was present. But there was nothing teasing about her now. A frown marred her face and she worried her lower lip. Shuhei seemed just as edgy. He rubbed the back of his neck constantly and tripped from foot to foot. No one knew what to say or how do describe exactly what they felt, so they stayed silent, waiting for their captains to come back.

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his staff into the hardwood floor a single time.

"Silence!" He said in his deep voice. His 13 captains immediately stopped talking among themselves and turned their attention to him. He looked at each of them, satisfied that they were all paying attention, although some looked irritated at being called here.

"As you all know, an unknown force struck the Soul Society not too long ago. We have as of yet had no reports of casualties or damage," Yamamoto said. "However, that does not mean we can relax! We do not know the nature of this attack nor do we know who is responsible. Captain Kurotsuchi, have you been able to discover anything regarding this?"

The captain of the 12th division stepped forward.

"My department has not detected any strange activities or energies within the Seireitei. We are of course still looking." Kurotsuchi said. His eyes were glowing with the prospect of discovering something new he could analyse and dissect!

"Be sure to inform me immediately if you find anything," Yamamoto said, sending the scientist a stern look. He was well aware that if given the chance, Kurotsuchi would hide evidence if it meant being able to keep it for himself.

"In the meantime, I'm assigning teams to search The World of The Living as well as Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei. We need to find the one responsible as soon as possible. You are all ordered to approach this case with caution. Should you encounter the one responsible, proceed with extreme prejudice!" The final order was followed by a loud _thud_ as Yamamoto slammed his staff into the ground.

The cold bit through his thin clothes, gnawing at his bones and chilling him to his very core. He didn't know how long he had been walking; only continuing to move in the hopes of getting warm. He had tried calling for both Zangetsu and his Hollow, but none of them had answered him. Teeth clattering, he continued on through the endless greyness that surrounded him.

When he had first come to, Ichigo had no idea of who he was. His own body seemed alien to him and he had poked his limbs, trying to figure out his form. When he was finally able to stand, he had spent long moments simply looking around. All he could see was greyness, stretching out around him and keeping him trapped. The silence was so dense it made his ears hurt. He pressed his hands to his head, trying to ease the throbbing that made everything hurt.

Unable to stand the thought of being trapped in this silent world, he had begun to walk. Each step, hesitant and weak, made his body hurt, especially his chest. It ached with step forward, throbbing in time with his beating heart. He pressed his hands to his chest, trying to stop ache.

As he continued on, the grey world seemed to shrink and press down on him, slowing him down until he could barely walk.

 _I'm just like a wandering spirit trapped between the World of the Living and Soul Society._

The thought had come out of nowhere, and he had no idea what it meant or why he would have such a thought. What was a spirit? And Soul Society?

His head began to hurt, and all he wanted to do was lay down and rest. Maybe the pain would go away if he did.

 _No. I don't give up like that! I always push forward, no matter what!_

The thoughts came from a place deep within him that was so familiar to him it hurt not being able to remember. His legs quivered weakly but he forced himself to take another step.

 _I have to warn them! Rukia and Renji and… the others…_

As he continued to press on, more and more names appeared in his head.

Kisuke. Yoruichi. Byakuya. Kenpachi. Ikkaku. Yumichika. Hitsugaya. Shinji.

More and more names flashed through his mind followed by faces and voices. The pain in his chest intensified as memories flooded his mind in an instant. His head felt like it was about to explode, but through the storm of images and voices, one name stood out.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Who was that? And why did it hurt so much just thinking that name?!

Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _Who are you?! Why do you hurt me?_ he yelled. Despite his weakened state, he began to run, desperate to get away from that name that seemed to haunt him.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _Stop it! Why do you keep saying that name? WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _Who are YOU?_

Ichigo nearly stumbled.

 _Say it! Say your name!_

Ichigo gasped for breath. His lungs were burning and his heart pounded widely.

 _I don't know!_ he screamed.

 _Say it!_

 _I-I don't…_

 _SAY IT!_

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

As soon as the name left his mouth, he fell, slamming into the cold ground. He rolled to his side and curled up, panting for air. He remembered! His name, his family and friends, everything that had happened up till now.

He remembered the person that had attacked him.

He jerked upright, groaning softly. His limbs were still stiff as a board, and something was sealing away his powers. He could feel them simmering just beneath his skin; an active volcano on the verge of erupting.

He had to find a way to get and warn the others of the danger lurking in the background.

But that was easier said than done. He had been wandering and wandering, calling out until his voice became hoarse.

 _Damn it! What the hell is this place?_

As he continued to walk, fighting both the cold and his tiring body, Ichigo was unaware of the shadow that followed just behind him.

* * *

Rukia and Renji, along with their captains and several soul reapers from squad 6 and 13 had just arrived in Kurakara Town when Yoruichi appeared in front of them. The beautiful and fierce fighter, whose eyes normally glowed with amusement, looked ready to kill.

Her body was tight, ready to do battle, and her eyes were as cold as an arctic winter. She gazed at them before speaking.

"So, you came," she said. Rukia sent her puzzled look. Had Yoruichi been expected them? She was sure no notice of their arrival had been sent in advance.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked and stepped forward. Yoruichi turned her attention to him. He was surprised to see the violence simmering in that golden gaze.

"Don't you feel it?" she asked them all. Rukia stretched out her senses.

"The stillness, the silence, the _emptiness_ ," Yoruichi said. Rukia frowned. She _had_ noticed that something was missing as soon as they had arrived.

"Where is Ichigo?" she asked. She would have expected him to show up as soon as he had sensed them.

Yoruichi did not answer.

"Come with me," she said.

"We are here on an official mission," Byakuya began.

"I'm not asking," Yoruichi interrupted. "If you want to know, then follow me." She took off across the rooftops, not waiting for them to follow. Ukitake sighed.

"We best follow. She seems to know what is going on," he said and took off. The others followed close behind.

Yoruichi did not speak as she led the across town towards a familiar shop.

"Why are going to Urahara's?" Renji asked.

Said man was waiting for them outside as they landed in front of his shop. His face was devoid of any feelings, and Rukia felt her sense of unease increase.

What was going on? And why wasn't Ichigo here?

"Why have you brought us here, Yoruichi?" Ukitake asked. It was Urahara who answered.

"I'm sure all of you sensed a great disturbance not too long ago," he said. Ukitake nodded.

"Indeed, but we have yet to determine the cause. That is why we are here," he explained. Urahara shared a look with Yoruichi.

"Do you know what is causing this?" Byakuya asked and narrowed his eyes. Something told him that those two knew exactly what was going on.

"Ichigo."

Rukia felt cold spread from her chest to the rest of her body.

Byakuya frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded to know.

Urahara sighed and Yoruichi looked away.

"Ichigo is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, Magician of Khemet, for the wonderful review! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Part 2**

Rukia blinked slowly. Time seemed to come to a halt as her surroundings shifted out of focus. Her body became incredible heavy, as if it had been struck by Izuru's Wabiske multipe times. Blood rushed through her head, making everything spin slightly. Beside her, the others seemed just as shocked.

"What?" Byakuya was the first to speak. He glared at Urahara and Yoruichi. The noble, who was known for keeping his emotions under lock and key, were pale. His chest hurt, every heartbeat causing more ache than the last. He simply did not understand.

Ichigo couldn't be dead! That boy was the most resilient person he had ever come across. Nothing could keep him down; he always got up no matter how powerful his opponent or how wounded he was. The very idea of him dying was simply too foreign.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Ukitake asked when he finally found his voice. He too found it unimaginable that the teenager, who had given everything to keep them safe, was no longer among the living.

Urahara let out a deep sigh. "I think it is best if you all come in," he said and gesturered for them to follow him.

"Is this a joke?"

Urahara looked over at Rukia, who was starring into space without seeing anything. On the outside she appeared eerily calm, but he caught the fine tremors making her hands tremble.

"Ichigo isn't dead," she said as she once more became fully aware of her surroundings and the group looking at her.

"Rukia," Yoruichi began.

"No! Ichigo is at home or at school, where he is supposed to be! Stop saying he's dead!" Rukia cried out, angry that they would even think to make such a joke. If ichigo was in on it, she was going to beat the living daylights out of him!

"Rukia, please," Ukitake said and reached out for the young woman. Rukia stepped out of reach and a wild look appeared in her eyes. She refused to believe what they were telling her. Her friend was _not_ dead. And she was going to prove it.

Before any of them could stop her, she spun around and took off. She ignored their cries for her to come back.

"Rukia, wait!" Renji yelled. He wanted to go with her, to see for himself that Ichigo was okay, but deep down he knew the truth, and he wanted that damn Urahara to explain _why_. He turned to his captain, uncertain of what to do.

"Go," Byakuya said quietly. "We will be here when you come back." Renji nodded once and then rushed away in pursuit of Rukia. Byakuya waited until Renji was out of sight before turning once more to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"You better start explaining what is going on," he said in a deadly voice, his hand briefly touching the hilt of his zanpakto before relaxing at his side.

"Come, I'll tell you everything," Urahara said.

* * *

Heart pounding wildly in her chest and blood rushing through her veins, Rukia ran through Karakura Town. Her zanpakto sensed her anxiety and hummed quietly, but Rukia was too emotional to calm the spirit within. Her mind and emotions were in turmoil as she raced through the streets towards a very familiar destination. She let out a sigh of relief when the house came into view.

"Ichigo!" She pushed the door open and ran in, not caring that she was rudely barging into someone's home without permission. She was sure Ichigo would yell at her as soon as she appeared in his room.

She slammed the door open and rushed in.

"Ichigo!"

The room was quiet. The bed was made as it always was and on the desk was a pile of completed homework. The room was as it always was.

But Ichigo was not there.

Rukia searched every inch of the room. She could feel the lingering presence of Ichigo's spiritual pressure, as she always could whenever she was in this room.

But why wasn't Ichigo here?!

Rukia blinked back the tears that wanted to fall, simply refusing to believe what Urahara had told her. It was impossible to imagine this world without Ichigo in it.

"Rukia?" a gentle voice called out.

She jerked around only to find Renji standing in the doorway. The tall redhead glanced briefly around before looking at her again.

"Renji, Ichigo isn't here," Rukia said. "We should go to his school, he's probably there."

Renji shook his head and carefully stepped closer, knowing the young woman was close to breaking.

"Rukia, we both know he won't be there," he said and reached out for her. Rukia pushed his hand away and moved to step around him. Renji quickly wrapped his arms around, preventing her from leaving.

"Rukia, please," he whispered.

"Let go, Renji! I have to go find Ichigo," Rukia cried out and struggled to get free. Renji simply tightened his hold, both needing to hold her close and keep her from leaving.

"He's gone," he said, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. His chest was tight with anger, fury, sadness, confusion and a hundred other emotions, but he struggled to keep them all in, struggled to keep a clear head for a little while longer.

"No! Ichigo is here, he has to be!" Rukia yelled. She pushed against the strong, yet gentle arms holding her against a warm chest.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

She screamed his name over and over until her voice finally gave out. Her knees buckled and Renji gently lowered them to the floor.

"Where is he, Renji?" Rukia cried and turned, pressing her face against his chest. Renji didn't know the answer, so he simply pulled her closer as she cried out her anguish. He didn't care when tears trailed down the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was frosted and dense. Byakuya and Ukitake were seated at the low table with Urahara and Yoruichi while the rest of the soul reapers had taken up position around the house. Byakuya crossed his arms and sent them both a hard look.

"It is time for you to tell us what you know," he said. "What is going on?"

"About two hours ago, there was an explosion at the train station. 86 people died, including Ichigo," Urahara began. His hands were resting on the table, and he clenched them tightly to stop the trembling.

"We felt it the moment he died, just as you did. When we arrived at the scene of the accident, all traces of Ichigo was gone. We searched the area for his soul, but there was nothing. It's as if he never existed in the first place."

Byakuya inhaled sharply. He forced back the rush of emotions that wanted to spill forward and focused on the man in front of him. Urahara was usually a very hard man to read. Oh, he often appeared goofey and carefree, but Byakuya knew that was only an illusion. Kisuke Urahara was a very dangerous man, and anyone who thought him a fool would quickly learn exactly what kind of man he was.

But right now, it was easy to read the former captain. Urahara's eyes were void of any mirth. They were glowing with sheer will, determination and danger. In short, Urahara looked like a man about to commit great violence.

"But one thing we do know for sure," Yoruichi continued and crossed her arms over her chest. Byakuya immediately turned his attention to her.

"Ichigo's death was not accidental."

"What?!" Ukitake stood up abruptly and began pacing back and forth. He worried his lower lip as hundreds of thoughts passed through his mind. Had an enemy somehow evaded their notice and slipped past the protective detail assigned to Ichigo? Although the teenager was more than capable of protecting himself, a team of soul reapers and stealth force members had been assigned to watch out for him in case someone decided to attack the boy. Ichigo didn't know of this, off course, but all the captains had agreed that they needed to watch out for him because he always found troubles no matter where he went.

"What proof do you have of this?" Byakuya asked. The thought of someone targeting the boy specifically without any of them noticing was deeply worrying. They all owed Ichigo much, especially him, and it hurt knowing they might have been unable to protect him as they should have.

"At first glance, it really looked like an ordinary explosion, but we discovered traces of a very complex kido spell," Yoruichi explained. "Tessai is there now gathering evidence."

Ukitake and Byakuya shared a glance, both deeply troubled by what they had learned. Why would the culprit kill 86 people just to get to Ichigo? It would have been easy to lure the boy to a specific area, yet the person responsible had chosen not to. In fact, they must have known that their kido spell would be discovered sooner or later.

"So, Ichigo was the actual target and the explosion was caused by a kido spell," Byakuya summarized. "Whoever did this must have known that it would be discovered, which means they _wanted_ us to know that Ichigo's death was no accident."

"Exactly," Urahara agreed. "And there is something else that points to that," he added and got up. He gestured for Byakuya and Ukitake to follow. He led them through to the back of the house and down a long set of stairs to the secret training room beneath.

Byakuya frowned. The air down here was so static it made his skin itch. He resisted the urge to scratch his arms. Ukitake coughed slightly, the density of their air irritating his lungs.

"I'm fine," he said quietly when Byakuya shot him a worried look.

"Here it is," Urahara said and pointed to an object in the middle of the room. "I wouldn't get too close just yet," he warned them. Ukitake let out a gasp and Byakuya couldn't hold back his own sound of surprise.

About fifteen yards in front of them, levitating a few inches off the ground, was Ichigo's zanpakto, Zangetsu. The massive sword was glowing with suppressed power, the blade sending out a constant vibration that rattled their nerves. Steam rose from it, letting them all know that touching it right now would be a very bad idea.

"How is this possible?" Ukitake whispered, afraid his voice would perhaps set off the zanpakto. Zangetsu should not be able to exist in this world without Ichigo. What in the world was going on?!

"That I don't know," Urahara confessed. "We found it hovering above the station, looking like that. We thought it best to bring it here in case it decided to lash out. Nearly burned myself to a crisp in the process," the man said and rubbed his hands.

Byakuya stared at the sword. As always, he was secretly impressed by its sheer power. Being in a constant released state not only spoke of Ichigo's inability to control his spirit energy, it was also a testimony to the teenager's strength.

He then carefully stepped forward and pulled Senbonzakura from its sheath. Zangetsu responded instantly. The vibration lowered until they could no longer hear it, but they could _feel_ it. It was like an inner thunderstorm rushing through their bodies, pushing and pulling at every organ and nerve.

"Be careful, Kuchiki," Urahara warned. "That is one angry zanpakto."

Byakuya ignored the warning and continued his approach. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," he said, his blade turning pink for a moment before dissolving into thousands of petals. Zangetsu apparently took offense, because a beam of dense, white energy shot out, heading straight for him. Before it could hit, a wall of pink petals deflected the attack, sending it crashing into the ceiling.

"I am not here to fight," Byakuya said loudly. Senbonzakura continued its lazy circulation around him, but those watching knew just how fast the zanpakto was. If anyone wanted to harm the Kuchiki, they would be cut down before they could come within reach. Senbonzakura was extremely protective of its master, and surprisingly jealous of those who managed to snag Byakuya's attention for long.

The floor beneath Zangetsu began to crack as the zanpakto became more and more agitated by his approach. Black and red energy began to swirl around it in a threatening manner. The petals around Byakuya froze in midair, turning longer and sharper as the zanpakto prepared to retaliate at a moment's notice.

"That is enough!" Byakuya bellowed. "You are both behaving like children," he scolded the two zanpaktos.

Ukitake, Urahara and Yoruichi followed the scene with a mixture of amusement and dread. Ukitake swallowed and rested his hands on his own zanpakto. If Zangetsu decided to really let loose, it would take all of them to stop it from doing too much damage.

"It is just as temperamental as Ichigo," Urahara said with a chuckle. Ukitake shot him an angry look.

"Really, I don't think this is the time to fool around," he said. Urahara merely snorted.

"Oh, I know. I know _exactly_ what Zangetsu is capable off. And it is because it is just like Ichigo that it will bark a lot before actually attacking," he said.

Byakuya continued to walk forward until he was a few feet from Zangetsu. Being this close to the zanpakto was like standing right next to a raging fire. The air was hot and dry, burning his throat and lungs. Senbonzakura was still spinning around them both, although the petals were a darker pink that before.

"Where is your master?" Byakuya asked. Zangetsu let out what could only be an angry hiss. The thousands of petals around them froze and hovered in midair. Then a single petal floated down until it touched Zangetsu. For a moment nothing happened, but then a white light went off, blinding them all.

Ukitake blinked furiously, and when he could finally see again, Byakuya was walking towards them. A thin cut marred the skin on his right cheek, bleeding lightly. Behind him, Zangetsu was still humming, though it wasn't as angrily as before.

"Byakuya, what happened?" Ukitake asked in concern.

"Ichigo was indeed the real target," Byakuya said. "He managed to catch a glint of the attacker, but not enough to identify him or her. But one thing is certain," he continued and looked at all of them.

"Ichigo is somewhere in Soul Society. Zangetsu cannot communicate with him or get an exact location, but it knows he is there."

"Although the task in front of us is immense, at least we have a starting point," Ukitake said. "We must return to soul society immediately and inform the others."

"Before you go, there is something else we must do first," Urahara said. "We have to inform Isshin."

* * *

Isshin stared down at the still body that once housed his son's soul. His beautiful and strong son, so filled with life and energy, lay dead before him. Brown eyes that normally glowed with life, were now lifeless and unblinking. His skin was covered in cuts and burns.

Isshin choked back a sob and leaned forward, resting his head on Ichigo's still chest. He searched desperately for any sound, any movement that would prove this was all just a terrible nightmare, that his boy was alive and well and not this empty shell before him.

But there was no sound or movement. Ichigo was gone. Isshin straightened up and gently ran a hand through orange locks that were caked with blood and dirt. He was so filled with emotions that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Excuse me," a small voice said, breaking the silence. Isshin whipped around, ready to snarl at the fool who dared to interrupt him in his time of grief. But the words died on his lips when he caught sight of a young woman in her late twenties standing in the doorway.

"A-are you Isshin Kurosaki?" she asked. Isshin simply nodded once before turning back to his dead son. He gently traced the cuts on the boy's face. He frowned when the woman closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed where Ichigo lay. Before he could ask what she was doing, she spoke.

"My name is Maya. I was at the train station when the explosion went off," she began. She shuddered and took several deep breaths before she was able to continue. Fat tears ran down her cheeks.

"You son saved me, saved both of us," she said and rested a hand on her round belly. It was only then that Isshin noticed she was pregnant. "It was just like any other day. The train was coming and people started to push to get to the front. Your son scolded quite a few for not being careful with pregnant people. I was just about to thank him when something happened."

Isshin listened intensely. She was telling him about the seconds before his son's death.

"I don't know how, but he somehow knew, _knew_ that something terrible was about to happen. He grabbed me and pushed me backwards, shielding me with his body. That's when the station exploded."

She looked at Isshin, eyes wet with tears and wide with fear.

"It was so hot and heavy. I couldn't move. I tried calling for help, but no one came. That's when I realised what had happened. Your son had used his own body to shield me. He had been pierced by falling steel, but he still managed to keep it away from me. I don't know how long we were buried before we were found. They told me it was a miracle I hadn't died along with the boy."

She began sobbing as she looked at the body on the bed.

"It wasn't a miracle. It was your son," she said. Isshin squeezed his eyes shut. His son had died protect this young woman and her unborn child. It didn't lessen the pain of losing his son, it didn't bring comfort, but it did make sense to him that Ichigo had died protecting someone.

He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"You said he somehow sensed the danger?" he asked. The young woman nodded.

"I can't figure out how," she said. "All I saw was the shadow." Isshin blinked.

"Shadow? What shadow?!" he demanded to know. She sent him a frightened look.

"There was a shadow on the ground, but the sun was out so it's only natural that there would be shadows," she said.

Isshin bit the inside of his cheek. Why was he looking for explanations where there were none? His son had died in the explosion, along with 85 other people. He felt the world around him begin to crumble, and was about to ask the young woman to leave so he could grieve in peace.

"And then the voice said: 'see you on the other side, cursed child of the Shiba clan.'"

Isshin froze.

"What did you say?" he asked in a deadly voice. The young woman looked both surprised and scared.

"I-I don't know! Why would I remember something like that?"

Brain kicking into gear, Isshin had to force himself to stand still. He felt a rush of emotions threatening to overwhelm him, but he held them back.

If the explosion hadn't been an accident, then that meant Ichigo was the actual target. Someone had _murdered_ his son! Isshin narrowed his eyes and his reiatsu spiked violently.

Someone was going to _pay_ for hurting his family!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Part 3**

Striking blue eyes set in a handsome, youthful face glowed with amusement as they watched the boy struggled through the grey world of his zanpaktou. The boy, of course, didn't know where he was or that he was being watched.

A long elegant finger tapped lightly against his thigh, and he couldn't hold back a chuckle when the boy called out yet again.

"Stupid boy! Do you really think calling out will help you?"

A sound outside caused him to pause. He tapped his zanpaktou and the image of the boy disappeared. He turned slightly and waited. When no one knocked, he turned his attention back to his zanpaktou and the person trapped within. Blue eyes turned hard as diamonds as he gazed at the blade. Despite being drained constantly, the boy's reiatsu still leaked from the steel. It would take more time before he was able to venture outside without being discovered.

He knew by now that his kido would have been discovered and the true nature of the boy's death revealed to his family and friends.

 _If only I could have been there. The look of pure agony on their faces must have been beautiful!_

He couldn't count the days, the weeks, the _years_ he had spent dreaming of this moment. The feeling of utter betrayal and humiliation that day had caused still rushed through his veins like molten lava. The decades had done _nothing_ to calm the raging fire within, the burning desire to _hurt_ and _humiliate_ those that had cast him aside.

 _They were jealous! They wanted my power for themselves and when I wouldn't give it to them, they sealed me away in the darkest hole they could find!_

His reiatsu spiked dangerously and he took a deep breath to calm himself. It wouldn't do to alert the Seireitei to his presence just yet. No, they would only find out about him when he wanted them to know. And then they would _all_ regret going against him!

His zanpaktou trembled and he immediately turned his attention to the blade. Small sparks of energy danced along the steel. Apparently, the boy was not inclined to simply stay still as he was supposed to.

The man smiled sinisterly as he regarded his zanpaktou, Koroshimasu. The sword hummed quietly as he played with the sharp point, pressing down hard enough to cut himself. He watched as small drops of blood trickled from the small wound.

 _More blood will flow, starting with that cursed brat!_

"Well, Koroshimasu, I think it's time for me to greet the boy. I'm sure we will get along splendidly."

* * *

Ichigo scowled darkly. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The endless greyness around him only added to the frustration growing in his chest. He had tried calling out a few times, but the surroundings only swallowed his voice as soon as it left his mouth.

His feet and calves burned, and his thin clothes – a plain t-shirt and soft cotton pants – offered no protection against the cold. He shivered and forced himself to continue walking. He knew that if he stopped, he might not be able to get up again. He tried calling out to Zangetsu and even his hollow once more, but he still couldn't reach either of them.

 _What is going on? Why can't I reach them?_

There was something keeping him from reaching them and whatever it was, it also prevented him from using his powers. It wasn't just the cold tiring him out; this place was draining his spirit energy, leaving him weak and vulnerable. He knew he needed to find a way out soon, or else his soul would break apart.

A sudden chill made him stop. His spine tingled and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up. There was an electric charge in the air, one that was powerful enough to make his entire body throb.

He let out a startled cry when an explosion of black erupted from the ground a few feet to his right. He jumped back and dropped into a defensive stance, watching as the dark poured out in waves. And then something else appeared. Long, thick chains with spiked ends shot out of the darkness. They swayed from side to side like snakes.

"What the hell?!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the chains stiffened for a second before streaking towards him with frightening speed. With a powerful burst of speed, Ichigo lunged forward, twisting his body at the last moment. The chains swept by, mere inches from piercing him.

He ignored the pain in his legs as he jumped to his feet and spun around. His hand reached back automatically and he cursed when he realized Zangetsu wasn't there. His zanpaktou wouldn't be able to help him this time.

He looked up as the chains came at him again, this time splitting up to surround him. He turned slightly, trying to keep all of them in sight. He resisted the urge to charge ahead, knowing that it would only leave him open to attacks from behind.

The air became hot and suffocating, and Ichigo found himself gasping slightly for breath. His body was tight with anticipation, ready to move in an instant. Seconds passed by and he readied himself for an attack when a suffocating reiatsu exploded around him.

He gasped and nearly fell to his knees as power pressed down on him. He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from, but it seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Show yourself!" he yelled and spun around. "Or are you too afraid to face me?"

"Afraid of you? Certainly not," a cold voice said. Ichigo searched his surroundings for the one who had spoken, but no one was there. He almost forgot about the chains and only just managed to avoid a sudden attack.

Ichigo threw himself to the left, rolled to his feet in a swift movement and then jumped back just as a spike imbedded itself in the ground where he had stood seconds ago. The ground cracked with the force of the attack.

"Hahaha! You dodged that well, boy! But how about this?" The question was accompanied by a loud, rattling sound. A dozen or more chains with spiked ends shot through the air in a wide arc, heading straight for him. Ichigo only had time for a short breath before he was moving, running as fast he could with the deadly chains slamming into the ground around him. He let out a curse when one of them managed to hit him, slicing through the thin t-shirt and cutting his side. He ignored the sting and dodged a spike that would have taken off his head.

"How long are you going to keep running? I thought you wanted to fight me head on?" the voice taunted.

Ichigo let out a hiss and skidded to a stop just as two spikes slammed into the ground before him. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of four chains hovering behind him, preventing him from going that way.

"You're the one who's hiding!" he shouted. "So why don't you show your face already!"

"You wish to see me, do you? Very well then."

Ichigo spun around when he sensed a threatening presence behind him. A tall figure slowly began to materialize and take form. Ichigo's eyes widened as somewhat familiar features came into view. Long slivery locks, a handsome face and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Y-you! You were at the station!" Ichigo stammered as he stared at the figure. A cruel smile appeared on the man's face.

"My, you certainly are observant, aren't you?" he asked in a condescending tone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you attack me?!" he demanded to know. "And why did you involve all those people?! They had no way of defending themselves!"

"Why? What a silly question to ask," the man said. He crossed his arms in a lazy manner and regarded the teenager through hooded eyes.

"I attacked them because _you_ were there. They are all dead because I wanted you, and they simply happened to be in my way," he said, as if explaining why the sun rose each morning to a child.

Ichigo stared in disbelief. All those people were dead because of him? He desperately thought back to that day, searching his memories for any clues that might have indicated he was being targeted.

"Don't worry your little head about it," the man said. "If those people hadn't died, someone else would have, and do you know why?"

Ichigo clenched his hands and glared hatefully at the man. The man sent him a cold smile.

"Because you are always surrounded by people, dear boy. If it is not your family or friends, it's strangers. They are _drawn_ to you, perhaps because they know on an instinctual level that you are a protector. Or maybe it is your power that attracts them. After all, humans are greedy creatures and they all want power for themselves. Having you close by probably gives them a sense of that."

"You bastard!" Ichigo trembled. He wanted to fight this man, strike him down and force him to never hurt anyone else ever again. He fisted his hands and desperately wished for Zangetsu to be here with him. His zanpaktou had been a constant presence next to his soul ever since he learned its name, and he had become even more aware of it since he had regained his powers a few months back. Even his hollow had become a constant in his life. He felt so very vulnerable without them.

The man before him suddenly clapped his hands together, startling Ichigo.

 _Idiot! Don't lose focus!_ he berated himself harshly. Byakuya had always scolded him for being too easily distracted by his own thoughts during battle, and he hated to admit that the noble was right.

"Now then, dear boy, it is time to get things started. Although it won't be very fun simply knocking you down." He tapped his chin and appeared to be in deep thought.

"I know! Why don't we play a game? It's called 'first one down loses!'" He snapped his fingers and a katana materialized in front of Ichigo. The teenager eyed the weapon warily. Why would the man give him a sword? He reached out with his senses, but couldn't detect anything from the blade. He carefully reached out and touched the hilt. When nothing happened, he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it closer to his face.

There was no spirit residing inside the blade which meant this was just an ordinary weapon. It was well-made, but an empty shell nonetheless.

"Right! On the count of three. One – two – THREE!"

Ichigo barely had time to bring up his sword in a defensive position before the man charged forward, his own weapon slamming into Ichigo's with enough force to knock the boy back. Ichigo was sent flying through the air, the wind knocked out of him. He managed to twist his body and land on his feet, instantly looking around for his opponent.

"You have to do better than this if you want to win this little game," a voice laced with cruel amusement said. Ichigo spun around, swinging his sword in a wide arch. Steel collided with steel as the two blades clashed. Sparks flew in every direction and the ground cracked beneath their feet.

"Despite your condition, you are still very fast," he man said and grinned. He pressed forward, forcing Ichigo to take a step back. Ichigo gritted his teeth, arms trembling as he struggled to keep up his sword.

"But you are wide open," he man said and disappeared. Ichigo didn't have time to react before a burning pain in his side made him cry out. He gasped as the man withdrew a long knife in a quick and fluid movement, blood spurting from the wound.

Shock flashed across the boy's face and he stumbled, dropping his sword as he pressed his hands to the wound. He fell to his knees, his left side burning with each intake and sending sharp pain shooting through his body.

"How disappointing," the man said and stared at the boy before him. Ichigo lifted his head at the man's words. He was already tired, his body screaming at him to lie down and rest. Blood gushed from the wound in his side and he knew he would pass out soon if he didn't find a way to stop the bleeding.

"I find it hard to believe a weak thing like you took down Souske Aizen on his own."

Ichigo glared. His reiatsu flared in response to his emotions and for a moment he thought he sensed Zangetsu, the zanpaktou calling out for its master. He forced himself to stand on shaky legs, strengthening his mind and will as he ignored the burning pain. With sheer will and determination, he overcame his physical limits and picked up his sword.

"I see, so _this_ is what defeated Aizen," the man said and gazed at Ichigo with hungry eyes. "While your power is certainly on a different level than most soul reapers, it is your sheer _will_ that that is the main force behind that power."

The man licked his lips and raised his sword above his head. His body began to glow as his spiritual pressure became heavy and dense.

"I'm going to _break_ that part of you, until all that is left is an empty shell."

Ichigo drew on his remaining strength, his features turning into a look of fury, as he let out a roar and charged forward, his blade clashing with the taller man's. Ichigo swept his sword upwards, driving the other man back. The man was forced to parry, countering each strike that came at him faster and faster. The teenager pressed his attack as the two of them slashed at each other. Their blades slammed together, the force knocking them both back.

Ichigo didn't pause to catch his breath. He lunged forward again, sword flashing in and out of sight as he fought to bring the taller man down.

The man retaliated, using speed and brute strength to hit, strike and grab at the boy. Ichigo jumped back, but the man followed him, swinging his sword in a diagonal slash. The attack stunned Ichigo and he nearly dropped his sword as nerveless fingers struggled to grip the hilt.

"Are you getting tired already?" the man asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

The teenager hissed and pushed off the ground, rushing towards the man. Just as the man swung his sword at him, Ichigo ducked and then thrust his sword forward, aiming for the man's exposed midsection. The man spun on his heel, and the boy gasped as a sharp elbow slammed into his back, nearly driving him into the ground.

The man quickly switched the sword to his left hand and then swung it down with tremendous force. Ichigo avoided the blow by leaping to the side, only to falter as the man grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. The hilt of the sword struck his temple and nearly knocked him out.

Ichigo fought of a wave of dizziness and kicked out. The man easily avoided the attack and responded by bringing his sword down on Ichigo's back, leaving behind a long and bloody cut.

Ichigo stumbled but managed to catch himself and turn around. His breathing was labored as he gasped for air. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to keep his focus. he raised his sword again despite the pain and faced his enemy. The man mirrored his stance, and for a few moments, neither of them moved.

 _Now!_ Ichigo's mind screamed and leaped forward, using what little strength he had left and putting it all behind the attack. The man met his attack by swinging his sword up in a powerful and violent sweep, striking Ichigo's blade and breaking it in half.

The blow lifted Ichigo off his feet and several feet into the air. He crashed down, crying out as he was unable to soften the fall. He lay face-down, face turned to the side and heaving for breath. His body was broken, but he still attempted to push himself up.

"No, this time you stay down." A foot landed on his lower back and forced him into the ground. Ichigo couldn't hold back a cry of pain when a booted heel dug in deep, pressing down on his spine.

He flinched when the man reached out and carefully brushed his bangs away from his eyes. His eyes widened when warm fingers travelled down the side of his face and gently cupped his cheek. He looked up and found the man gazing at him with unblinking eyes.

"W-what are you-?"

His words were cut off when a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. He was then thrown to the ground once more, this time on his back. A heavy body straddled him and warm hands closed around his throat.

Ichigo trashed weakly as the man tightened his grip, choking the boy beneath him. The boy clawed at the hands on his throat, fighting to get free. He stared at the man, briefly wondering if he intended to kill him. The man leaned down until their foreheads almost touched.

"You know, if you weren't the spawn of that cursed traitor, none of this would be happening. I probably wouldn't have bothered with you at all," he whispered. He tightened his grip and watched with satisfaction as the boy turned red, eyes bulging as he struggled for breath.

"But his blood courses through your veins, and that means I cannot leave you alone. I'm going to destroy you and your family."

At the mention of his family, Ichigo grew still. His muscles grew lax and he stopped breathing. The man watched curiously as the fight seemed to leave the boy altogether. But a second later, a fist slammed into his face, throwing him off.

Ichigo rolled to his side, trying to draw enough air into his lungs. His throat was sore, though, making each breath hurt. Ichigo ignored the pain and turned his attention to the man.

"I'll _never_ let you hurt my family," he said in a hoarse voice. "And if you try to lay a finger on them, I'll kill you!"

The man rubbed his jaw. The punch hadn't really hurt him, but he had been caught off guard. It would seem the boy still had some energy left. He looked at the boy.

"Kill me? I doubt that very much," he said and slowly stalked towards the teenager. Ichigo attempted to push himself up, but his arms buckled under his weight and he fell down again.

"My hatred has been festering for _centuries!_ It has kept me alive all this time, kept me strong! And you think that a weak little boy like you can stop me?" The man came to a stop in front of Ichigo. He reached down and grabbed the boy's arm, yanking him up on his knees.

"You should know, cursed brat, that I will _never_ stop hunting you and your family. I am going to rip you apart until there is nothing left of you but ash and dust!"

His hand shot out, delivering a vicious slap to the boy's face. Ichigo's head snapped to the side. He tried to pull back, but the man's grip was too strong. The man then snapped his fingers and thick chains appeared again, this time wounding around the teenager's torso. They tightened until he could barely breathe, the cold metal biting into his bruised skin and tender wounds.

"I'm going to make sure you know _exactly_ who is to blame for this before I kill you."

Ichigo opened his mouth in an angry retort, but something heavy struck the back of his head before he could say anything. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the man's hateful, blue eyes.


End file.
